Mia Figlia e Dolce
by Dee Kyou
Summary: Anak perempuan Dino yang datang dari masa depan. Namun tdk diketahui siapa ibunya. Kisah D18 pada dunia 7YL... Fic kolaborasi Dee Kyou dengan LalaNur Aprilia... UP-DATE! Kami persembahkan chpter 4... Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1 - l'incontro

Dee : alohaaaa… kembali dengan Dee Kyou disini….. Kali ini Dee bikin penpic baru, kolaborasi dengan LalaNur Aprilia… Applause for Lala-chan, minna-san…. Monggo Lala-chan, sepatah dua patah…..

Lala : Yo semua! Udah itu aja yang mo gue bilang.

Dee : *sweat drop* dan Dee perkenalkan tokoh utama dalam penpic ini, Dino-sama dan Kyouya-chan….

Dino : ano… ini fic tentang apa ya? Bukan fic nista seperti yang sebelum-sebelumnya kan?

18 : gue gak bakal di cabik-cabik kayak fic yang lalu kan?

Dee : tenang aja…. Kali ini kalian kami buat romance kok… Ya kan, Lala-chan?

Lala : Yap! Itu benar (inner: sekalian bikin angst-family. Ohohoho) *smirk gede-gedean*

Dee : Che! Lala-chan buka kartu duluan…. Yasutra lah… Nah, ini script-nya… masuk tekape, gih…. *dorong2 D18*

Lala : Selamat membaca! *KJJ*

* * *

**Mia Figlia e Dolce**

By : Dee Kyou

Story © LalaNur Aprilia

Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Fanfiction

KHR © Amano Akira-sensei

Rating : T

Genre : Romance/Family/Angst

Pair : D18 forever love

Setting : Seven Years Later (18 : 21YO, D : 29YO)

- Chapter 1 : l'incontro -

Sinar matahari pagi memasuki sebuah ruangan berinterior Jepang, menggelitik mata sang penghuni ruangan. Perlahan, mata sang penghuni ruangan terbuka, memperlihatkan bola mata yang berwarna orb onyx. Langsung saja suara familiar cicip burung memasuki telinganya.

"Hibari. Hibari." Cicip burung tersebut. Sang pemilik ruangan, alias Hibari Kyouya, membiasakan matanya sejenak oleh terangnya cahaya mentari. Setelah terbiasa, Hibari mengulurkan tangannya, bermaksud memanggil Hibird, burung kecil kesayangannya.

"Ohayou, Kyouya…. Kau sudah bangun?" sapa seseorang di samping Hibari. Hibari sontak menolah ke sampingnya, mendapati sesosok orang yang sangat dikenalnya sedang dalam posisi tertidur di sisinya. Dan Hibari mendapati bahwa tangan kiri orang itu tengah memeluk tubuhnya, sedangkan tangan kanannya menjadi sandaran bantal bagi kepala Hibari.

Mendapati Hibari tak bereaksi, orang itu tersenyum, atau lebih pantas disebut cengiran, menambah ketampanan wajah tampannya. Perlahan, wajah itu mendekati wajah Hibari. Hibari yang tadinya tertegun, mulai menyadari akan datangnya 'bahaya' dari orang di sampingnya.

JDUAAAAK!

Dengan segera, sebuah tonfa mencium kepala pirang orang itu dengan sangat mesra dan membuat si pirang terjungkal beberapa meter dari Hibari.

"Aduuh... Kyouya jahat sekali..." keluh lelaki berambut pirang itu sambil mengusap kepalanya.

"Keluar-dari-sini-sekarang-juga-herbivore!" ancam Hibari penuh penekanan.

"Baik, baik…. Aku akan segera keluar…. Tapi, sebelum aku keluar, mana ciuman selamat paginya?" pinta orang itu sambil bermaksud memeluk Hibari lagi.

DHUUAAAKKK!

Dan sekali lagi, tonfa sang awan -uhuk-tercinta-uhuk- mendarat di kepala si pirang yang malang.

"Bermimpilah tanpa pernah terbangun lagi, Haneuma!" sahut Hibari ketus pada Dino Cavallone, orang yang sedari tadi dengan beraninya -atau mungkin, dengan nekatnya- mengganggu sang karnivor Namimori, Hibari Kyouya.

"Jahatnyaaaa… Kalau aku tidak terbangun lagi, kau pasti akan menyesal, Kyouya…. Karena kau akan kesepian tanpa aku…" balas Dino.

Well done, Dino. Lihatlah, akibat perkataan Dino, aura hitam penuh nafsu membunuh menguar dari tubuh Hibari. Dan sekarang Hibari menambahi aura hitam itu dengan death glare yang dapat membekukan lahar volcano.

GLUK!

Dino menelan ludah melihat Hibari yang sangat mengerikan. Dari mata Hibari, Dino dapat merasakan kalau Hibari sedang mengatakan _'Pergi-sekarang-juga-atau-kamikorosu!'_

"Ba-baik! Baiklah! Aku mengerti! Aku akan keluar…" kata Dino sambil menjauhi kamar sang skylark.

Setelah Dino menghilang dari kamarnya, Hibari menghela napas pelan. Dasar. Pagi-pagi sudah dimulai dengan keributan. Apa ada yang lebih buruk lagi dari ini?

Ohoho. Betapa naifnya Hibari Kyouya. Kalau saja ini adalah penpic author lain, maka Hibari bisa berharap begitu. Namun tidak author sinting satu -atau dua- ini! Ohoho…. #JDUAAAK!# *Dee+Laladilempartonfa*

Uhuk! Baik, baik. Mari kita lanjutkan saja narasi cerita penpic ini daripada buang-buang tenaga dan buang-buang halaman. #readers: *sigh* yang satu adalah author sinting, yang satu lagi author gendeng. Mau jadi apa penpic ini…# #Dee+Lala: *bekep readers*#

-kembalipadacerita-kembalipadacerita-kembalipadace rita-

Sepeninggalan Dino, Hibari beranjak ke kamar mandi. Setelah selesai mandi dan berpakaian, Hibari mulai menikmati sarapan. Dan lagi-lagi sarapan tenang Hibari terganggu oleh ulah sang Don Cavallone yang juga ikut sarapan bersamanya. Seperti yang dapat diduga, akhirnya Hibari menendang Dino keluar dari rumahnya.

Selesai sarapan, Hibari memulai aktivitas hariannya. Pertama, Hibari pergi ke Vongola HQ, kemudian masuk ke dalam ruangannya dan mengerjakan laporan misi yang akan diserahkan pada Don Vongola. Selesai menulis laporan, Hibari pergi ke ruangan sang Don Vongola untuk menyerahkan laporannya, dan membalas singkat sapaan dari Ryohei dan Yamamoto (Hibari hanya melirik ketika disapa oleh mereka) yang kebetulan juga sedang berada di ruangan Tsuna.

Karena keadaan saat ini tenang dan damai, maka Tsuna tidak memberikan misi apa pun pada Hibari. Tsuna hanya mempersilahkan Hibari pergi setelah dia menerima kertas laporan Hibari. Hibari berfikir, kembali ke ruangannya pun percuma, maka memutuskan untuk berpatroli berkeliling markas Vongola HQ. Dan sampailah Hibari ke taman Vongola HQ.

Hibari menikmati sinar matahari dan ketenangan di sekitar taman itu. Dan Hibari memutuskan untuk bersantai dan berjalan-jalan mengelilingi taman itu sendirian. Namun, Hibari merasa bosan berjalan-jalan sendiri. Hibari merasa ada yang kurang. Ketika Hibari tengah asyik berfikir, tiba-tiba terdengar suara tangisan.

"Hiks... Hiks..."

Hibari menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan. Namun tidak ada siapa pun kecuali dirinya. Hibari menajamkan telinganya, mencari sumber suara tangisan tersebut.

"Hiks... Hiks.."

Suara itu semakin jelas dan Hibari menduga suara itu berasal dari arah belakangnya. Dengan segera, Hibari membalikkan tubuhnya. Saat Hibari menoleh ke belakang, dia mendapati seorang anak perempuan berumur sekitar 4-5 tahun berambut hitam tengah berdiri kebingungan sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya.

Hibari terdiam melihat anak perempuan itu. Hibari terdiam bukan karena tangisan anak itu, tapi karena wajah anak itu MIRIP DIRINYA! Hibari mendekati anak itu dan menyesuaikan tinggi tubuhnya dengan anak itu.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Hibari dingin.

Anak itu terkejut oleh sapaan Hibari. Anak itu menatap Hibari sejenak. Namun, alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan Hibari, tangisan anak itu malah semakin keras.

"Oi, herbivore. Jangan menangis." Dengan susah payah Hibari berusaha membujuk anak itu untuk diam. Namun anak itu tetap menangis.

Hibari menghela nafas panjang. Dan tanpa disangka-sangka, Hibari mengangkat anak itu ke dalam gendongannya. Hibari mengusap-usap punggung anak itu dalam diam, bermaksud menenangkan anak itu. Hibari bertanya-tanya dalam hati, tentang bagaimana anak ini bisa ada disini tanpa orang tuanya?

"Baiklah, herbivore. Siapa dan dimana orang tuamu?" tanya Hibari setelah anak itu tenang dalam pelukannya.

"Mi scusi?" balas anak itu bertanya. Hibari terkejut dengan bahasa yang digunakan anak itu, bahasa Italia.

"Chi e dove i tuoi genitori?" Hibari mengganti pertanyaannya.

"Padre...?"

"Tuo padre o tua madre, lo stesso." Jawab Hibari.

"Nome del Padre...

.

.

.

…. Dino Cavallone."

– To Be Continued –

* * *

Dee : yeeeeiiii… Lala-chan… akhirnya selesai chp satu….. gmn perasaannya, Lala-chan?

Lala : Biasa aja, tuh. Udeh, cepet translate-nya! Udah tau gue bahasa Itali masih abal-abal! :3

Dee : iya, iya… ini translate ny…

**Translete (from mbah google)**

Mi scusi? = Excuse me?

Chi e dove i tuoi genitori? = siapa dan dimana orang tuamu?

Padre = Ayah

Tuo padre o tua madre, lo stesso = ayah atau ibu, sama saja

Nome del padre = nama ayah

Dee + Lala : Review kudasai, minna-san…..


	2. Chapter 2 - Figlia del Futuro

Dee : chapter duaaaahhhh…  
Lala : telah apdheeeeeetth!  
Dee : baiklah…. Ayo dibales Review tercinta….

**Dee Kyou**  
Dee : areee? Kyou….. kok review peke akun sih? Ngebingungin tau! # Eettooo…. Emang gaya tulisan Dee beda yah? Dee gk nyadar tuh…. # Hm… karena Dino-sama orang Itali, jadi Dee pikir Dee harus belajar bahasa Itali dikit-dikit, biar makin deket sama Dino-sama…. # GLUK! Dee, Dee gk bakal macem2 kok, Kyou… Tenang ja… # O y, knp Kyou gk bs dihubungi beberapa hari ini? Kyou gk selingkuh kan?!

Lala : Tenang Kyou! Gue bersamamu! Serahin ke gue! Gue mata-matain dia supaya gak macem-macem di belakang kamu! Muahahahaha!

** .79**  
Dee : Ciao, Mei-san…. Dee gak berantem sama Kyou…. Kyou lagi pergi, belum balik ke rumah…. Huweeee….. *mewek+mundung* # JLEB! Lala-chan, kita dibilangin rada sableng…. # Yosh, arigatou supportnya, Mei-san… # udah di bilangin, Dee gk berantem sm Kyou….

Lala : Yang sableng bukannya lu doing, Dee? *Dee mundung* *Lala nendang Dee jauh2* Okedeh. Enjoooy!

**Hikari Vongola**  
Lala : Nama anaknya? Tunggu di-ekhem-maksudnya udah ada di chap ini.

Dee : eettooo…. Seperti yang dibilang Lala-chan, semua pertanyaan Hikari-san ada di chap ini…. Otanoshimi ni, Hikari-san….

**shikariii**  
Lala : GJ? Dee aja kali! Gue nggak!

Dee : Lala-chan yg gaje! Yg pny ide kn Lala-chan…. Ini udah up-date, Shikariii-san…

**Himeji Arisa**  
Lala : Kyou gak akan marah karena Dee dihina! Justru dia seneng!

Dee : *mundung* trnyt image Dee gk jauh2 dr sinting…. Hiks, Lala-chan jahat! Bukannya ngebelain Dee…. Kita kn bikin penpic ini sama2… Are? Up-date (f)QfM n True Feeling? Kapan2 ja yh…. *ngacir*

**ByuuBee**  
Dee : yeeeiii…. Ketemu fans D18 lagi… *toss with ByuuBee*

Lala : Ini udah apdet. XD

**Kisasa Kaguya**  
Dee : Ini udah up-date, Kisa-chan…. Cepet kan…..

Lala : Iya, tumben bs cepet. Kesambet setan apa lo, Dee? Tepat, Sa! Tapi nama anaknya bukan Naya. Namanya bias dilihat di chap ini. :D

* * *

**Mia Figlia e Dolce**

By : Dee Kyou

Story © LalaNur Aprilia

Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Fanfiction

KHR © Amano Akira-sensei

Rating : T

Genre : Romance/Family/Angst

Pair : D18 forever love

Setting : Seven Years Later (18 : 23YO, D : 29YO)

- Chapter 2 : Figlia del Futuro -

"Nome del padre Dino Cavallone."

Jawaban dari mulut kecil itu berhasil membuat Hibari terbelalak. Dengan tidak percaya, Hibari kembali memastikan nama ayah anak itu.

"Il tuo nome è padre Dino? Dici sul serio?" Hibari bertanya lagi. Anak itu mengangguk.

"Sì. Non ho intenzione di mentire. Il padre del bambino non ama i bugiardi."

Hibari kembali terdiam mendengar jawaban anak itu. Lalu, tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, Hibari segera membawa anak perempuan itu ke dalam Vongola HQ. dengan sedikit berlari, Hibari menuju ruangan Don Vongola, Sawada Tsunayoshi.

BRAK!

Pintu ruangan Tsuna terbuka kasar. Tsuna yang sedang berkutat dengan kertas-kertas kerja, terperanjat kaget. Dan lebih kaget lagi mendapati guardian-nya yang paling dingin dan tidak ramah tengah menggendong seorang anak perempuan yang mirip dengannya.

"Hi-Hibari-san…. Ada apa, tiba-tiba…" Tanya Tsuna.

"Jelaskan apa ini!" tuntut Hibari seraya menunjuk anak dalam gendongannya.

"U-uuummm….. Anak perempuan, kalau dilihat dari pakaian dan rambutnya yang panjang." Jawab Tsuna polos. (Dee : entah siapa yang bolot, Kyouya-chan yang ngasih pertanyaaan ambigu, ato Tsuna-chan yang emang lemot… *Deedibakar+dikamikorosu*)

"Jawab yang benar, Herbivore. Atau kamikorosu!" desis Hibari penuh ancaman.

"Hi-hiiiiieeeeeee….. Ma-maaf, Hibari-saaann…" Tsuna mewek. Mendengar rengekan Tsuna, anak dalam gendongan Hibari menoleh dan menatap Tsuna. Sebuah senyum bahagia tertera di wajah anak itu. Segera saja, anak itu meminta Hibari untuk menurunkannya, lalu anak itu berlari menerjang Tsuna, menyebabkan Tsuna terjengkang dari kursinya.

"Zio Tsuna…" teriak anak itu sambil memeluk Tsuna.

"Dove è questo? Zio che è?" lanjut anak itu bertanya pada Tsuna sembari menujuk Hibari.

"Eh? Eetttoo... umm... Chi sei, Bambina?"

"Zio malvagio! Per circa Feliciana." Rajuk anak yang bernama Feliciana.

**_(Catatan : Dee males translate ke bahasa Italia. Jadi ceritanya, mereka disini pake bahasa Itali kalo bicara ke Feliciana)_**

"Aaahh... Ternyata kamu Feliciana? Mana orang tuamu, Feliciana-chan?" tanya Tsuna ramah.

"Heeeehhh... Jangan bilang paman lupa siapa Padre. Dan biasanya paman kan memanggilku Felice..." Balas Feliciana.

"U-ummm... Maaf ya, Felice... Sepertinya paman lupa. A-ahahahaha..." Tsuna tertawa sumbang. Tsuna merasa sedikit canggung memanggil dirinya sendiri paman di hadapan Feliciana, mengingat umur Tsuna baru 21 tahun.

"Hu-uh... Paman Tsuna pikun!"

JLEB!

Pisau tak kasat mata menembus tubuh Tsuna. Rasanya sangat menyakitkan dikatakan pikun padahal kau masih sangat muda. Sambil menahan tangis, Tsuna menoleh pada Hibari.

"Ba-bagaimana kalau kita panggil semuanya ke sini, Hibari-san?" Tsuna meminta pendapat Hibari.

"Hn." Hanya itu jawaban Hibari.

Akhirnya, Tsuna memutuskan untuk mengumpulkan semua guardian di ruangannya. Hibari harus menyabarkan diri di antara kerumunan para guardian. Para guardian yang lain terkejut melihat kemiripan Feliciana dengan Hibari. Feliciana sendiri sangat senang dikelilingi orang-orang yang sepertinya sangat dikenalnya, padahal Tsuna dan para guardian baru pertama kali ini bertemu dengan Feliciana. Dengan riang, Feliciana menyapa dan mengajak para guardian mengobrol.

"Juudaime, siapa anak itu? Kenapa dia bisa mirip dengan Hibari?" tanya Gokudera.

"Hm... Aku juga tidak tahu siapa dia, Gokudera-kun. Tiba-tiba saja Hibari-san datang membawanya ke sini." Jawab Tsuna.

"Ahahaha... Tapi lucu juga. Rasanya seperti melihat Hibari versi kecil dan memakai rok." Ucap Yamamoto polos.

"EXTREME! Anak ini mirip Hibari TO THE EXTREME!" teriak gaje Ryohei. Gokudera langsung nyumpel mulut Ryohei pake dinamit.

"Kufufufu... Oya, oya. Jangan-jangan dia anak gelapmu, Kyouya-kun..." goda Mukuro. Hibari lansung mengancungkan tonfanya pada Mukuro, dan disambut oleh trident Mukuro.

"Ja-jangan bertengkar, Hibari-san. Mukuro, jangan memperkeruh suasana." Pinta Tsuna.

"Kufufufu... Kalau itu maumu, Tsunayoshi-kun." Jawab Mukuro sambil memeluk pinggang Tsuna lalu mencium pucuk kepala Tsuna. Wajah Tsuna langsung bersemu merah menerima perlakuan Mukuro. Lalu Mukuro bermaksud untuk mencium Tsuna. Usahanya akan berhasil kalau saja tidak ada tonfa yang melayang di antara wajah Mukuro dan wajah Tsuna.

"Jangan bermain-main. Oi, herbivore kecil! Sebutkan siapa namamu dan bagaimana kau bisa ada disini!" perintah Hibari yang sedari tadi diam melihat percakapan Tsuna dan para guardian. Suara Hibari yang dingin membuat Feliciana kembali memeluk Tsuna.

"Paman Tsuna, siapa paman itu? Felice takut..." rengek Feliciana.

"Oya, oya. Jangan takut, gadis kecil. Tenang saja, paman itu memang sedikit menakutkan, tapi dia tidak akan menggigit kok." Ujar Mukuro sambil menggendong Feliciana.

"Benarkah, Paman Mukuro?" tanya Feliciana dengan wajah yang polos dan menelengkan kepalanya, sangat manis sekali. Para guardian dan Mukuro langsung ber-sweat drop melihat wajah polos Feliciana yang begitu mirip dengan Hibari. Rasanya seperti melihat Hibari yang berubah jadi manis dan penurut, sangat aneh sekali.

Melihat dirinya diacuhkan, Hibari siap untuk mengamuk. Tsuna yang melihat Hibari yang mulai tidak sabar, menjadi sangat ketakutan melihat aura penuh intimidasi yang kini dikeluarkan Hibari. Sebelum Hibari sempat mengamuk, tiba-tiba seseorang menyeruak masuk ke dalam ruangan Tsuna.

"Tsunaaaa... Apa Kyouya ada disini? Tadi aku pergi ke rumahnya, tapi Kyouya tidak ada di rumah.." suara manja yang khas milik Dino langsung terdengar.

"PADRE!" Feliciana langsung turun dari gendongan Mukuro dan berlari menyongsong Dino. Lalu Feliciana memeluk Dino erat-erat. Semua orang, kecuali Hibari, langsung ternganga mendengar ucapan Feliciana.

"UUAAAAPPPPPAAAA!? PAAADDRREEEE!?" teriak Tsuna dan para guardian, kecuali Hibari.

"Eh? Eeehh? Heeeeeeehhhhhh?" Dino ikut bingung.

"Anak gelap!" Gokudera mulai berspekulasi.

"Ti-tidak, aku.."

"Dino-san selingkuh?" Tsuna memotong perkataan Dino.

"Aku tidak akan..."

"Maa, maa... Dino-san bos mafia besar, jadi wajar kalau punya selingkuhan satu atau dua orang." Lagi-lagi perkataan Dino dipotong Yamamoto.

"Yamamoto! Teganya kau berkata..."

"Dino-san hebat to the EXTREME! Punya anak gelap, EXTREME!" teriakan Ryohei membuat ucapan Dino terpotong.

"Tunggu... Sudah kubilang, aku..."

"Kufufufu... Berani-beraninya kau membawa anak gelapmu ke hadapan Kyouya-kun, Haneuma." Potong Mukuro. Mendengar perkataan Mukuro, sontak semua orang melihat Hibari yang kini semakin menguarkan aura gelap. Dino meneguk ludahnya ketakutan.

"Kyou-Kyouyaaaa..." panggil Dino.

"Baka-Haneuma-jelaskan-apa-yang-terjadi-sekarang-j uga!" perintah Hibari penuh tekanan.

"Hiiii... Ba-baik... Aku tidak tahu anak ini, sumpah! Aku hanya mencintaimu, Kyouyaaaaa..." jelas Dino sambil merengek.

"Bohong! Dia memanggilmu 'Padre', jadi dia pasti anakmu! Katakan, siapa ibunya!"

"Aku tidak bohong... Aku tidak ada main-main dengan perempuan lain lagi.."

"Lagi!? Berarti kau memang PERNAH main dengan perempuan lain!?"

"Bukaaann... Itu... Itu terjadi sudah lama sekali... Sebelum aku bertemu denganmu, Kyouya.."

"Sama saja! Kamikorosu!" Hibari mengancungkan tonfanya ke hadapan Dino. Tsuna langsung menyelamatkan Feliciana yang sedari tadi berada ditengah-tengah pertengkaran Dino dan Hibari.

Dan kemudian Tsuna bergabung dengan para guardiannya yang kini sedang asyik menonton pertengkaran Dino dan Hibari sambil makan pop corn.

(#Dee : serasa ngeliat pertengkaran suami-istri yah... *ikut makan pop corn*# #27 : he-eh. *ngangguk*# #69 : kira-kira siapa yang akan menang ya? Mau taruhan? Gue pegang Kyouya-kun. *naruh duit seribu*# #80 : goceng untuk kemenangan Dino-san. *naruh duit goceng*# #59 & 33 : kami pegang Hibari! *kasih duit gopek*# #27 : kayaknya Hibari-san yang menang. *kasih cincin vongola* Dee-san pegang siapa?# #Dee : udah pasti Dino-sama! *naruh duit cepek*# #Lala : *muncul* *ngejitak Dee+all Vongola decimo* Lu pade ngapaen seh!? OOT n OOS nih! Elu masuk tekape, Felice! Elu yang pegang kuncinya! *nendang Feliciana ke antara D18*#)

-kembalipadacerita-kembalipadacerita-kembalipadace rita-

"Jangan! Jangan pukul Padre Felice..." Feliciana menyeruak ke antara Dino dan Hibari dan merentangkan tangannya melindungi Dino. Tsuna dan yang lain cemas melihat Hibari dan Feliciana yang berhadap-hadapan.

"Kyouya... Jangan pukul anak-anak!" pinta Dino sambil merangkul Feliciana dari belakang.

"Dan Felicia, itu namamu kan, kamu tidak perlu melindungiku. Aku yang akan melindungimu, Felicia." Lanjut Dino. Feliciana berbalik menghadap Dino.

"Padre kenapa? Padre lupa pada Felice? Selama ini Padre selalu memanggil Felice dengan panggilan Principessa." Ujar Feliciana.

"A-aaahhh... Maaf... ummm... Padre... Padre tidak mungkin lupa padamu, Felicia..." jawab Dino berbohong. Dari suaranya, terlihat sekali Dino memaksakan diri di hadapan Feliciana. Mendengar Dino tidak memanggilnya dengan benar, Feliciana merajuk dan menggembungkan pipi mungilnya. Dino tidak tahan untuk tidak menjawil pipi chubby Feliciana.

"Hmph. Feliciana. Siapa nama lengkapmu?" tanya Hibari dengan nada yang sedikit -ingat, sedikit- lembut. Dengan takut-takut, Feliciana menatap Hibari, lalu menatap Dino. Dino hanya tersenyum balas menatap Feliciana dan kemudian mengangguk.

"Na-nama lengkap Felice, Feliciana K. Cavallone." Jawab Feliciana gemetar.

"Cavallone!?" seru Tsuna kaget.

"Ternyata memang anak gelap Haneuma." Ujar Gokudera. Hibari langsung menghadiahi Tsuna dan Gokudera death glare.

"Nama ayah?" lanjut Hibari.

"Padre Felice ini, Dino Cavallone." Tunjuk Feliciana pada Dino.

Tsuna dan yang lain akan mulai berkomentar, namun segera bungkam mendapat death glare gratis dari Hibari.

"Nama ibu?"

"Felice tidak punya ibu." Dino langsung mengelus pucuk kepala Feliciana. Dan Feliciana terlihat menikmati tangan besar Dino yang mengelus kepalanya.

"Umurmu berapa?"

"Empat tahun."

"Umur ayahmu?"

"Uuuummmm... 35 tahun..."

Mendengar jawaban Feliciana, semua orang dewasa di ruangan langsung terbelalak. Umur Dino saat ini belum mencapai kepala tiga. Umur Dino masih 29 tahun. Sekarang, semuanya menjadi jelas. Feliciana datang dari masa depan, sekitar 6 tahun dari masa sekarang. Setelah menenangkan diri, Hibari kembali bertanya pada Feliciana.

"Lalu, apa kepanjangan dari huruf K dari namamu?"

"Hmmm... Kalau Felice jawab, paman tidak akan marah pada Felice?" balas Feliciana bertanya.

"Hn. Ya."

Feliciana masih terlihat takut menjawab pertanyaan Hibari. Namun melihat Hibari yang menunggu jawaban Feliciana dengan tenang, Feliciana memutuskan untuk mengatakan namanya.

"Kyouya. Nama lengkap Felice adalah Feliciana Kyouya Cavallone."

Dan semua orang yang ada di ruangan terdiam, sebelum akhirnya berteriak serentak.

"EEEEEEEEKKKKKKKHHHH!?"

– To Be Continued –

* * *

**Translete (from mbah google)**

Il tuo nome è padre Dino? Dici sul serio? = Nama ayahmu Dino? Kau serius?

Sì. Non ho intenzione di mentire. Il padre del bambino non ama i bugiardi = Ya. Aku tidak akan berbohong. Ayah tidak suka anak pembohong

Zio = Paman

Dove è questo? Zio che è? = Dimana ini? Paman itu siapa?

Chi sei, Bambina? = Kamu siapa, gadis kecil?

Zio malvagio! Per circa Feliciana = Paman Jahat! Aku Feliciana

Dee : mohon maaf kalo bahasa italinya berantakan... Dee gak ahli bahasa itali sih...

Lala : gue juga gak bisa kok...

(reader : *sweat* nih dua author mang sableng bin gendeng.)

Dee : well... So, this is our colaboration... Hope u like our (freak) fanfic... Finally, would u mind to give us some review? *puppy eyes*

Lala : lu ngomong apaan sih, Dee? *nendang Dee jauh2* Okelah, gue minta reviewnya lagi yaaaaah.


	3. Chapter 3 - Un'altra Sopresa

Dee : Dee persembahkan chapter 3…  
Lala : Gak tau… *mundung 7 turunan*  
Dee : ada yang review chp 2 kmrn gk ya….  
Lala : Gue FRUSTASI! TTATT  
Dee : bodo amat… mending bales review….

**Himeji Arisa**  
Lala : Kepo? Sekarang firus kepo menular kemana-mana ==" *keinget temen SMP*  
Dee : firus? Yg bener virus, Lala-chan….. Haha, arugatou en gomen krn kali ini Dee apdetnya lama, Hime-chan….

**shikariii**  
Lala : Makasih yah reviewnya….. X3  
Dee : Sou ka na…. ehehehe….. aneh bgt, pd awalnya Dee n Lala-chan niat bwt fic ini angst… tp kok smw reader jd ngakak bc fic ini?

**Dee Kyou**  
Lala : Sabar, Kyou! Karena masih chap awal, bikinnya santai dulu! Humor, Bro! Humor! #ala the comment  
Dee : bener, bener…. Ntar lagi jg bkal jd angst–… *bisik* mungkin…  
Lala : Karena saya ngasih sejuta ancaman dan sogokan D18 ke dia jadi dia mau cepet ngetik.  
Dee : Bohong! Lala-chan gda ksh 1 pun sogokan itu, Kyou! *meluk Kyou*  
Lala : Hm…. Enaknya yang pacaran… =="  
Dee : ufufufufu… Gak aci iri…. :3

**meilinaputri79**  
Lala : Sama! Aku kesusahan masuk SMP! *toss*  
Dee : woi! Jgn curcol jg, Lala-chan….  
Lala : Oke, kita cuekin anak stress bernama Dee di atas. Tetep review, ya! Ciao!  
Dee : Dee gk stress! Cm sdkit krg waras aja… Hehe…. Arigatou n keep review our fic, Mei-san….

**Kisasa Kaguya**  
Dee : Dee juga bingung knp fic ini malah jd fic komedi, bkn ny angst…..  
Lala : Kita kan kombinasi sarap.  
Dee : Lala-chan jay g sarap! Dee kagak! *protes*  
Lala : *nyuekin Dee* Tetep baca ya, Sa.  
Dee : *mundung dicuekin* hiksu… hiksu… hiksu….. N mohon review ny terus, Kisa-chan….

**AliciaUsagi**  
Lala : OGAH GUE DICIUM MA LU!  
Dee : Kalo Dee yg nyium mau, Lala-chan? *Dee ditampol Kyou*  
Lala : Ogah bgt gue selingkuh ma manusia gaje ini =="  
Mending sama game. *buka Diamond Rush*  
Dee : tenang ja, Megi-chan….. Seluruh hati Dee tercurah pada Kyou seorang…. Dee gk minat sm ank kecil pke kacamata yg rada sarap kyk itu… *nunjuk Lala*

* * *

**Mia Figlia e Dolce**

By : Dee Kyou

Story © LalaNur Aprilia

Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Fanfiction

KHR © Amano Akira-sensei

Rating : T

Genre : Romance/Family/Angst

Pair : D18 forever love

Setting : Seven Years Later (18 : 23YO, D : 29YO)

- Chapter 3 : Un'altra Sopresa-

"Kyouya. Nama lengkap Felice adalah Feliciana Kyouya Cavallone."

.

Setelah kehebohan kecil yang terjadi, Tsuna dan para guardian beserta Dino memutuskan untuk mengadakan rapat perihal Feliciana. Dan untuk sementara, Feliciana di suruh untuk menunggu di sebuah ruangan lain yang tidak ada seorang pun yang diperkenankan untuk masuk. Sementara Feliciana menunggu, Tsuna memulai rapat mereka.

"Eeettooo…. Ap-apa ada yang tahu kenapa nama tengah Felice-chan sama dengan nama Hibari-san?" Tanya Tsuna. Semua orang hanya menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan Tsuna.

"Apa mungkin….." Gokudera angkat bicara. Semua orang memberikan perhatian pada Gokudera.

"Apa mungkin, Feliciana anak Haneuma dan Hibari?" lanjut Gokudera.

BRAK!

Hibari langsung menggebrak meja mendengar perkataan Gokudera.

"Hi-hiiiii… Te-tenanglah, Hibari-san…" pinta Tsuna.

"Kita dengar saja spekulasi Gokudera-kun dulu yah…" lanjut Tsuna gemetar karena Hibari tak juga tenang.

"Kyouya…. Jangan marah-marah…. Kita kan belum tahu fakta apa pun tentang Felicia…. Sebaiknya kita dengar saja spekulasi dari Gokudera." Ujar Dino yang berada di sebelah Hibari. Dino menggenggam tangan Hibari yang mengepal, dan mengusap lembut punggung tangan Hibari untuk menenangkannya. Hibari terlihat sedikit terkejut atas perlakuan Dino dan Hibari langsung men-death glare Dino. Namun Dino hanya tersenyum dipandangi oleh Hibari. Akhirnya, Hibari mendengus dan duduk kembali di kursinya, dengan tangan Dino masih menggenggam tangannya.

_'Haaaahhh…. Dasar karnivor Tsundere….'_ Batin Tsuna dan yang lain melihat Dino berhasil menjinakkan Hibari. Setelah Hibari tenang, Tsuna mempersilahkan Gokudera melanjutkan spekulasinya.

"Ekhem! Begini, Feliciana memanggil Haneuma dengan Padre, yang artinya dia memang anak Haneuma. Yang jadi masalahnya adalah, siapa ibu Feliciana. Tapi, dengan wajah yang sangat mirip dengan Hibari, jadi aku pikir Feliciana adalah anak Hibari." Lanjut Gokudera.

"Benar juga. Apalagi nama tengah Felice-chan sama dengan nama kecil Hibari-san." Tambah Tsuna.

"Itu tidak bisa menjadi patokan!" sanggah Hibari.

"Dia pasti anak Baka-uma ini dengan orang lain!" lanjut Hibari.

_'Ya ampun…. Skylark satu ini cemburu gak liat situasi dan kondisi…. Udah jelas Felice mirip banget sama dia.'_ Batin Tsuna dan yang lainnya lagi.

"Aku benar-benar tidak selingkuh, Kyouya…" jelas Dino.

"Dia datang dari masa 5-6 tahun mendatang. Bisa saja kau berhubungan dengan perempuan lain di belakangku dalam waktu dekat ini." Hibari mulai berargumen.

"Aku tidak tertarik dengan orang lain! Aku hanya mencintaimu, Kyouya…." Rengek Dino.

"Hmph! Kalau kau memang mencintaiku, jelaskan kenapa anak itu bisa ada dan muncul! Dan jelas-jelas dia memanggilmu Padre! Dia juga tidak punya ibu. Berarti dia anakmu dengan wanita lain yang bahkan tidak kau peristri!" kemarahan Hibari memuncak.

"Ky-Kyouya…. Tenanglah. Dengar penjelasanku, sudah kubilang aku tidak ada dekat dengan wanita lain sekarang ini…"

"Sekarang!? Berarti kau punya niat untuk mendekati wanita lain di masa mendatang!?"

"Bukan itu maksudku, Kyouyaaaa…" Dino mewek.

_'Yaaaahhh…. Pertengkaran suami-isti part two….. Pertengkaran ini gak bakal berhenti kalau tetap dibiarkan._' Lagi-lagi Tsuna dan yang lainnya membatin.

"Hi-Hibari-san, tenanglah. Karena itulah, kita mengadakan rapat ini. Agar status Felice-chan jelas." Ujar Tsuna. Menyadari mereka jadi bahan tontonan, Hibari hanya memalingkan wajahnya. Dan Dino hanya bisa menghela nafas lelah.

"Ekhem! Ada yang punya pendapat lain?" Tanya Tsuna pada guardiannya.

"Menurutku, pendapat Hayato benar. Felice adalah anak Hibari. Tidak mungkin Felice bisa semirip itu dengan Hibari kalau dia bukan anaknya kan?" ujar Yamamoto.

"Aku tidak punya anak!" sanggah Hibari.

"Bisa saja sebentar lagi kau hamil dan melahirkan Feliciana kan, Hibari?" tumben Ryohei bisa berpendapat tanpa kata 'extreme' dan tanpa berteriak. Sedangkan yang lain hanya manggut-manggut mendengar pendapat Ryohei.

JDUAKKK!

Sebuah tonfa nyium jidat Ryohei.

"Jangan bicara hal yang tidak masuk akal! Tidak mungkin aku hamil!" bantah Hibari.

"Oya, oya? Bukankah kalian sudah melakukan hubungan intim sejak 5 tahun yang lalu?" Tanya Mukuro sambil tersenyum usil.

JDUAAAKK!

Kali ini tonfa Hibari nyium jidat Mukuro.

"Bod-…. Man-…. Kena-…. Grrrhhhh…." Hibari gelagapan dengan wajah memerah. Mukuro mengusap jidatnya yang kena tonfa, lalu melanjutkan.

"Jadi, kalian belum melakukannya?" pancing Mukuro.

_'Mukuroooo…'_ Tsuna menangis dalam hati, kenapa semenya sangat suka mencari masalah.

_'Dasar! Padahal nanas mesum satu ini sudah tahu hal itu, tapi dia tetap saja pura-pura tidak tahu.'_ Batin Gokudera lelah.

"Tidak kok…. Aku sudah tidur dengan Kyouya sejak pertama kami jadian." Jawab Dino polos. Senyum Mukuro semakin lebar, wajah Hibari semakin merah. Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, dan Ryohei hanya bisa menepuk dahi mereka mendengar kepolosan -atau kebodohan- Dino.

"Jadi, wajar kalau Kyouya-kun hamil karena kau kan, Haneuma?" ujar Mukuro.

"Ah, benar juga! Kyouya, ternyata kau sudah hamil?" Tanya Dino riang pada Hibari.

DDHHHUUUAAAKK!

Hibari menghajar Dino hingga terpental beberapa meter.

(#Dee : DIINNOOO-SAAAMMMAAA! Kyouya-chan, teganya kau memukul Dino-sama Dee….. KDRT! KDRT!# #Lala : *ngiket Dee n buang Dee k laut* maaf, readers. Silahkan dilanjutkan bacanya.#)

-kembalipadacerita-kembalipadacerita-kembalipadace rita-

Melihat Dino terpental, Tsuna dan yang lain hanya bisa ber-sweat drop. Mereka salut pada Dino yang dapat bertahan hidup menghadapi orang paling ganas dan sadis di Namimori.

"Dasar-Baka-Uma! Aku laki-laki! Tidak mungkin aku hamil!" bantah Hibari.

"Kufufufu….. Mungkin saja, Kyouya-kun. Karena Tsunayoshi-kun sekarang sedang hamil. Dia juga laki-laki tapi dia bisa hamil." Ujar Mukuro.

.

.

.

.

.

"EEEEEKKKKKKHHHHHH!?" teriak semua yang ada di ruangan, termasuk Dee dan Lala.

(#69 : kalian kan author-nya kenapa ikutan kaget sih!?# #Lala : ini gak ada di skrip awal! Lu lari dari cerita, nanas bodoh!# #Dee : huweeeee… ceritanya harus dirombak lagi….. Nanas mesum nista bodoh! Kenapa kamu pake ngehamili Tsuna-chan segala sih?# #69 : bodo amat! Kalian authornya, kalian yang pikirin gmn jalan keluarnya.# #Dee : ada satu jalan keluar, Lala-chan….# #Lala : gue tau pikiran loe kok, Dee.# #Dee + Lala : bunuh si nanas nista itu! *ngejer 69*#)

-kembalipadacerita-kembalipadacerita-kembalipadace rita-

"Tunggu, nanas, kau serius!?" Tanya Gokudera.

"Tsuna hamil? Benarkah?" Yamamoto tidak percaya.

"EXTREEEMEEE! Anak di luar nikah EXTREEEMMMEE!" teriak Ryohei.

"Mou… Mukuro! Kenapa kau mengatakannya! Dan nii-san, kami sudah menikah setahun lalu. Jadi anak ini bukan anak di luar nikah." Ujar Tsuna semakin membuat kaget.

"Sudah menikah!?" Gokudera histeris.

"Ahahahaha…. Selamat, Tsuna." Ujar Yamamoto.

"EXTREEEMMMEE! Sawada sudah menikah!" teriak Ryohei.

"Tsuna selamaaat….. Selamat juga karena akan menjadi ibu…" ujar Dino sambil memeluk Tsuna.

"Kamu merid kok gak ngundang kita-kita sih, Tsuna-chan?" Dee ikutan nimbrung.

"Iya nih… Padahal aku pengen liat Tsuna pake gaun." Tambah Lala. Tsuna, Dino, dan para guardian noleh, melihat Dee dan Lala muncul.

"LOE BERDUA NGAPAEN MUNCUL DISINI!? DASAR DUO AUTHOR SABLENG! LANJUTIN NGETIK NIH CERITA!" Dee dan Lala di tendang Tsuna dan yang lainnya.

"Ekhem! Kita bukannya lagi bahas Felicia ya? Kok malah jadi bahas hal lain?" Tanya Dino. Tsuna dan yang lain sadar dari ke-OOT-an mereka.

"Baiklah. Jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan pada Felice-chan?" lanjut Tsuna.

"Sekarang yang jadi masalah, Hibari tidak mengakui Feliciana adalah anaknya." Ujar Gokudera.

"Karena dia memang bukan anakku. Dia juga bilang kalau dia tidak punya ibu kan?" bantah Hibari.

"Kalau Hibari begitu bersikeras tidak mengakui Feliciana, kenapa tidak dilakukan tes DNA saja?" usul Yamamoto.

Seketika ruangan rapat hening mendengar perkataan masuk akal Yamamoto.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang hal ini dari awal, Yakyuu Baka!?" teriak Gokudera.

"Benar juga, tes DNA! Jadi kita bisa tahu, Felicia benar-benar anak Kyouya atau bukan." tambah Dino.

"Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto-kun. Panggil Spanner, Irie-kun, dan Gianinni sekarang juga! Kita lakukan tes DNA!" perintah Tsuna.

– To Be Continued –

* * *

Dee : udahan ah… capek ngetiknya…..

Lala : kau sudah berjuang… *pukpuk Dee sambil masih ngeluarin aura suram*

Dee : bener2 deh…. Banyak fakta tak terduga. Tsuna-chan mengandung anak si nanas…..

Lala : dan si Tsuna diem-diem nikah…. =.= Besok apa? Byakuran ngehamilin Enma? Wow banget nih fic…

Dee : ekh?! 100 ngehamili 00? Ide bagus nih…. yoweslah…. Dee tetep gak bosen-bosen ngomong, review kudasai minna-san…..

Lala : Tolong, ya!


	4. Chapter 4 - La via

Dee : apdet chpter empat….. yahoooiiii….  
Lala : berisik lu! Mending bales reviu, gih!  
Dee: hai, hai…..

**Himeji Arisa**  
Dee : itulah Hime-chan… entah pellet apa yg dipake Muku-chan buat melet Tsuna-chan….  
Lala : Kita jg gk di ajak ke pernikahan 6927, Hime-san! Tapi kali D18 gak tau juga, mari kita nge-stalk bersama Hime-san!  
Dee : Setujuh!  
Kyou : dasar org2 sinting.  
Dee : heeeee…. Sini, Hime-chan… Makin rapat ja nyender ke Dee….  
Kyou : *gelitikin Dee pake piso lipat*  
Lala : *sigh* review lagi yh, Hime-san.

**Adelia-chan22**  
Dee : nnggg… Dee jg bngung knp nih fic bs mlenceng jauh dr angst jd humor… pdhl Dee gk niat bwt nih fic jd humor loh…  
Kyou : itu krn lu jay g sinting.  
Lala : D18 KDRT kn udh sring… yg jarang itu D18 yg syang2an, itu bs disangka OOC!  
Dee : tapi Lala-chan, Dino-sama kn syg bgt sm Kyouya-chan…. Buat Dee cmburu ja…  
Kyou : *mlai nyiapin piso lipat*  
Lala : Hem. Sblm suasana makin tdk terkndali, sy cm mw blg. Terima kasih reviewnya dan tolong review lagi.

**sankyuuni**  
Dee : *toss with Sankyuuni* itu nanas emg mesum hbs!  
Kyou : lu bcrain diri sndiri?  
Dee : *mundung*  
Lala : Oh, keren? Makasih udh memujiku.  
Dee : *elus kpla Lala* Pendapat Sankyuuni-san tapat sekali… Lala-chan emg pntar… Yosh, yosh, anak baik….. Eeetttoooo… chp kali ini udh panjang gk?  
Lala : Review lagi yh, San-nee…. (namamu ribet O.o)

**Alicia . Usagi**  
Dee : Ufufufufufu….. Di chp2 k dpn bkal terkuak kok, Alicia-chan… Nee, Lala-chan?  
Lala : hai, itu benar!  
Dee : iy, Megi-chan… nih udh Dee apdet, moga puas….  
He-eh, Megi-chan… Hny utk Kyou seorang…. Jd maaf Dee gk bs nerima Megi-chan….  
Kyou : emg udh seharusnya begitu!  
Lala : Kyou trnyta pencemburu yh…  
Kyou : Gue nggak-  
Dee : emg, Lala-chan… Baru tau?  
Kyou : udh gue bilang, gue nggak cem-  
Lala : Review lagi yh, Alicia-nee, Megi-nee…  
Dee : Yoroshiku onegaishimasu….

* * *

**Mia Figlia e Dolce**  
By : Dee Kyou  
Story © LalaNur Aprilia  
Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Fanfiction  
KHR © Amano Akira-sensei  
(Kalo KHR punya kami berdua, udh pasti D18 bakal jadi main pair)  
Rating : T  
Genre : Romance/Family/Angst/Humor  
Pair : D18 forever love  
Setting : Seven Years Later (18 : 23YO, D : 29YO)

- Chapter 4 : La via-

**_(Catatan : ingat! Feliciana selalu bicara menggunakan bahasa Italia. Dan Tsuna dan yang lain juga berbicara dalam bahasa Italia kalau berbicara dengan Feliciana.)_**

"Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto-kun. Panggil Spanner, Irie-kun, dan Gianinni sekarang juga! Kita lakukan tes DNA!" perintah Tsuna.

"Baik!" Yamamoto dan Gokudera langsung berlari keluar ruangan mencari tiga mekanik Vongola tersebut. Tidak berapa lama, Gokudera dan Yamamoto kembali dengan membawa sepasang kekasih -uhuk-ralat- membawa dua orang mekanik Vongola, Spanner dan Irie Shoichi.

"Maaf, Juudaime. Gianinni tidak bisa ditemukan dimana pun." Lapor Gokudera.

"Hanya ada secarik kertas ini di ruangannya." Tambah Gokudera sambil memberikan kertas itu pada Tsuna. Tsuna membbaca sekilas surat itu. Lalu melipat dan menyimpan surat itu ke dalam sakunya.

"Yaaahh…. Mungkin kita harus memberian waktu pada Gianinni untuk berlibur sebentar." Ujar Tsuna.

"Vongola, kenapa kami ditarik ke sini?" Tanya Spanner dengan wajah datarnya.

"Benar, Sawada-kun. Padahal tadi kami sedang bermesraan, errrr, maksudku sedang meneliti alat baru." Jelas Irie.

"Maaf, Irie-kun, Spanner. Ada yang ingin kutanyakan pada kalian berdua." Ujar Tsuna dalam mode serius. Mendengar nada Tsuna yang tenang dan serius, Spanner dan Irie langsung memberikan perhatian.

"Apa itu, Sawada-kun?" tanya Irie.

"Kalian, apa kalian dapat memeriksa DNA?" Tanya Tsuna.

Irie dan Spanner saling berpandangan satu sama lain. (#Lala : Kyaaaaahhh! Cium, cium, cium! *Fujo mode*# #Dee : ..….. =_= Dasar sableng…#)

-Ekhem! Kita ulang adegannya.-

Irie dan Spanner saling berpandangan satu sama lain. Mereka merasa heran dengan pertanyaan dari Vongola Decimo di depan mereka. Tes DNA? Itu seperti soal anak TK bagi mekanik jenius seperti mereka berdua.

"Yaah. Tentu saja bisa, Sawada-kun." Jawab Irie.

"Siapa yang ingin diperiksa DNA-nya, Vongola?" Tanya Spanner. Tsuna, Dino, Yamamoto, Gokudera, Mukuro, dan Ryohei serentak menunjuk Hibari.

"Untuk apa?" Tanya Spanner dan Irie kompak.

"Aku ingin kalian membandingkan DNA Hibari-san dengan seseorang." Jawab Tsuna.

"Dengan siapa?" lagi-lagi Spanner dan Irie kompak bertanya.

"Ikut aku. Kalian akan tahu." Ajak Tsuna. Spanner dan Irie mengikuti Tsuna ke ruangan tempat Feliciana disembunyikan. Pintu ruangan pun terbuka, memperlihatkan gadis kecil yang sedang bermain bersama Jirou, Natsu dan Uri.

"Felice-chan." Panggil Tsuna. Feliciana langsung menoleh dan menyapa Tsuna dengan riang.

"Paman Tsuna…. Lama sekali…. Felice lapar…" rengek Feliciana.

"Felice-chan, ada yang ingin kukenalkan padamu."

"Siapa?"

Tsuna mempersilahkan Spanner dan Irie masuk ke dalam ruangan. Ketika Feliciana melihat wajah Spanner dan Irie, Feliciana langsung berteriak sekencang-kencangnya.

"KKKKYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAHHH!" teriakan Feliciana terdengar sampai ke ruang rapat dimana Dino dan para guardian menunggu. Langsung saja mereka berlari menuju tempat Feliciana dan Tsuna. Ketika mereka sampai, mereka dapat melihat Feliciana terlihat begitu ketakutan melihat Spanner dan Irie.

Tsuna berusaha untuk menenangkan Feliciana. Namun, Feliciana tak kunjung dapat tenang. Dia semakin berteriak-teriak ketakutan. Apalagi ketika Irie bermaksud mendekatinya untuk menenangkannya, teriakan Feliciana semakin menjadi-jadi.

"TIDAAAKK! PADREE! PADREEE! TOLONG! FELICE NGGAK MAUUU!" teriak Feliciana. Air mata mulai menggenang di kelopak matanya. Dino yang tidak tega, langsung mendekati Feliciana kemudian menunduk dan mensejajarkan tingginya dengan tinggi Feliciana.

"Felicia…" panggil Dino. Feliciana menoleh ke arah Dino.

"Padre! Huwaaaaaaa…." Feliciana langsung memeluk leher Dino dengan erat dan menangis. Dino mengangkat Feliciana ke dalam gendongannya. Lalu, Dino melantunkan Lullaby untuk menenangkan Feiciana. Tsuna dan yang lainnya yang melihat Dino menenangkan Feliciana, langsung merasa Dino memang cocok menjadi seorang ayah. Setelah Feliciana tenang, Dino bertanya pada Feliciana.

"Felicia, kenapa kau berteriak sekencang itu?" Tanya Dino sambil mengusap air mata di ujung mata Feliciana.

"Gadis kecil itu berteriak ketika melihat kami." Spanner yang menjawab pertanyaan Dino.

"Eh? Kenapa?" Tanya Gokudera.

"Ka-kami juga tidak tahu…" jawab Irie yang masih shock.

"Felice, kenapa kau berteriak ketika melihat mereka berdua?" Tanya Mukuro lembut pada Feliciana yang berada dalam gendongan Dino. Dan entah mengapa Dino merasakan alarm bahaya. Dino langsung menjauhkan wajah Mukuro dari wajah Feliciana.

"Felice….. Felice takut…. Paman Spanner dan Paman Sho menakutkan…. Hiks…." Jelas Feliciana sambil mewek.

"Takut? Memangnya apa yang kalian lakukan pada Felicia sampai dia ketakutan pada kalian berdua?" Tanya Tsuna curiga.

"Tidak ada. Ah, mungkin belum?" jawab Spanner datar. Irie langsung memukul kepala Spanner.

"Jangan memberi jawaban ambigu seperti itu, Spanner! Sawada-kun, kami tidak tahu dan tidak kenal siapa gadis itu. Aku tidak tahu kenapa dia begitu ketakutan pada kami." Jelas Irie.

"BOHONG!" sanggah Feliciana.

"Felicia…" tegur Dino.

"Tapi Paman Sho memang berbohong, Padre!" Feliciana tetap keras kepala. Mengingatkan Dino pada kekeras kepalaan Hibari.

"Jelaskan apa maksudmu. Kenapa kau yakin kalau Irie Shoichi berbohong?" Tanya Hibari. Feliciana langsung gentar melihat Hibari yang menatap tajam padanya. Feliciana hanya menunduk tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Hibari. Tsuna, Dino dan yang lainnya merasa sangat bingung dan aneh melihat tingkah Feliciana yang terlihat menghindari Hibari.

"Hmph. Jawab pertanyaanku, Herbivore kecil!" perintah Hibari. Namun Feliciana tidak juga mau menjawab pertanyaan Hibari.

"Hn!" hanya itu reaksi Hibari melihat Feliciana yang bungkam. Lalu, Hibari berjalan meninggalkan kerumunan itu.

"Tu-tunggu! Hibari-san, kau mau kemana?" Tanya Tsuna.

"Ruang kerjaku! Aku benci kerumunan!" jawab Hibari dingin. Feliciana terlihat menghela nafas lega melihat Hibari pergi.

"Nah, Felicia. Coba kau jelaskan, kenapa kau bilang kalau Irie berbohong?" Tanya Gokudera menggantikan Hibari.

"Habisnya, paman Sho bilang tidak kenal Felice. Padahal Paman Sho dan Paman Spanner selalu menyuntik Felice dengan obat-obat aneh! Langan Felice selalu bengkak kalau Paman Sho menyuntik Felice. Dan Paman Spanner selalu memasukkan Felice ke dalam tabuh aneh! Lalu setelah itu, Felice tidak ingat apa-apa lagi! Kepala Felice sakit sekali setiap kali keluar dari tabung aneh Paman Spanner. Paman Spanner dan Paman Sho berpikir Felice tidak tahu apa-apa, padahal Felice tahu! Paman Spanner dan Paman Sho itu penyihir jahat!" jawab Feliciana panjang lebar.

Spanner dan Irie shock karena dikatakan sebagai penyihir. Tsuna, Yamamoto, Ryohei dan Gokudera mati-matian menahan tawa mendengar penjelasan kekanakan Feliciana. Dan Mukuro tidak dapat menahan tawanya. Sedangkan Dino hanya bisa tersenyum simpul mendengar perkataan Feliciana.

"Aku bukan penyihir. Aku mekanik." Bantah Spanner.

"Be-benar! Lagipula di dunia ini tidak ada yang namanya penyi-….." Tsuna langsung menutup mulut Irie sebelum ia menyelesaikan perkataannya.

"Ssssttt…. Jangan rusak imajinasi anak-anak, Irie-kun!" bisik Tsuna penuh tekanan. Irie mengangguk ketakutan.

"Hmm…. Jadi paman Spanner dan paman Sho itu penyihir ya?" Tanya Dino. Feliciana menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Iya! Felice takut pada Paman Spanner dan Paman Sho. Tapi, Padre selalu bilang akan melindungi Felice dari paman Spanner dan paman Sho, jadi Felice tidak takut lagi pada paman Spanner dan paman Sho. Kan ada padre di samping Felice." Jawab Felice.

"Oya, oya? Benarkah?" Tanya Mukuro yang mendorong Spanner mendekat pada Feliciana.

"GGGYYYAAAA! JANGAN DEKATI FELICEEEE!" Feliciana kembali berteriak dan memeluk erat leher Dino, membuat Dino tercekik.

"Oya, oya? Tadi kau bilang kau sudah tidak takut pada mereka." Ejek Mukuro yang menjauhkan Spanner dari Feliciana.

"Fe-Felice tidak takut! Felice benci pada Paman Spanner dan Paman Sho!" sanggah Feliciana.

"Hmm…. Kalau begini, tidak mungkin bisa meminta Spanner atau pun Irie untuk memeriksa Felice-chan.." ujar Tsuna.

"Felice tidak sakit! Felice tidak mau diperiksa! Felice benci rumah sakit! Felice benci jarum suntik! Felice benci Paman Spanner dan Paman Sho!" teriak Feliciana yang mendengar ucapan Tsuna.

"Tenang, Felicia. Kau tidak akan dibawa ke rumah sakit kok.." hibur Yamamoto mengelus kepala Feliciana.

"Jadi, bagaimana cara memastikan kita memastikan apakah Felicia anak Hibari atau bukan? Sepertinya kita tidak akan bisa memeriksa DNA Felicia, mengingat anak ini kelihatan sangat membenci Spanner dan Irie." Tanya Gokudera.

"Nnggg…. Kita pikirkan cara lain nanti." Ujar Tsuna lelah.

"Ano, Sawada-kun. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Irie yang tidak mengerti akan situasi yang terjadi. Tsuna melirik pada Feliciana yang masih berada dalam gendongan Dino.

"Hm…. Spanner, Irie-kun, kita bicara di sana saja." Tsuna mengajak Spanner dan Irie sedikit menjauh dari Feliciana. Lalu Tsuna menceritakan asal mula permasalahan dan kemunculan Feliciana yang diduga kuat sebagai anak Hibari.

"Hm…. Vongola, kalau hanya ingin mengetahui hal itu, kita bisa bertanya pada orang-orang dari masa dimana gadis kecil itu berasal." Ujar Spanner.

"Ekh!? Memang bisa seperti itu?" Tanya Tsuna kaget.

"Tentu saja bisa, Vongola." Jawab Spanner santai.

"Uum, begini Sawada-kun. Sebenarnya kami berdua sedang mengembangkan mesin yang memungkinkan kita dapat berkomunikasi dengan orang-orang dari masa depan. Namun masih harus lebih disempurnakan." Jelas Irie.

"Berapa lama waktunya?" Tanya Tsuna.

"Sepuluh, ah tidak. Mungkin tujuh hari lagi." Jawab Irie ragu-ragu.

"Selesaikan dalam tiga hari!" perintah Tsuna.

"I-itu tidak mungkin, Sawada-kun. Masih banyak penyesuaian yang harus dilakukan. Dan juga kami harus mengecek ulang…"

"Lima hari. Dan mesin itu akan bisa dipakai, biar pun mungkin kita tidak bisa berkomunikasi dalam jangka waktu yang lama." Tawar Spanner memotong perkataan Irie.

"Spanner!" Irie mengajukan keberatan.

"Baiklah. Aku beri waktu lima hari untuk merampungkan mesin itu. Lalu, cari petunjuk, sekecil apa pun itu, tentang Felice-chan." Perintah Tsuna tegas.

"Roger." Jawab Spanner.

"Ba-baiklah, Sawada-kun. Adudududuhhhh….. perutku sakit…." Dan Irie pun mulai merasa stress bekerja menjadi bawahan Tsuna.

– To Be Continued –


End file.
